Restored
by crazililwabbit
Summary: Jacob has ran, ran far away. He made his sacrifice for the tribe, maybe now he can find his peace.
1. Intro

- This takes place after Eclipse, I haven't read Breaking Dawn yet, so if there is something in it that contradicts this... please remeber that I haven't read it yet. Thanks! -

Jacob ran, he ran as fast as his four legs would carry him. The trees raced past him at a blinding pace, and his nostrils began to tingle with the smell of the sea. He pushed on harder, determined to get as far away as he could. Suddenly the trees broke in two, spilling onto the sandy beach. He sped for that point where water and land met, kicking up sand behind him. His lungs burned with the fresh smell of the beach. He stopped, his front paws in the lapping water, his back ones out.

He let his tail fall and looked from side to side. South would take him too close to Forks and what he was truly running from; so he turned north and continued running along the edge of water and earth. He ran until he forgot how to do anything else. Till he forgot how to stop, how to see anything besides the racing world, and how to remember.

_maybe different, but remember  
winters warm there you and i,  
kissing whiskey by the fire  
with the snow outside  
and the summer comes  
the river swims at midnight  
shiver cold  
touch the bottom, you and i  
with muddy toes_

He ran all day, all night, and through to the next day. It was well into the afternoon when he finally stopped racing with is demons. Sitting down he inhaled deeply, letting the unfamilar scents fill his nostrils.

_stay or leave  
i want you not to go  
but you should  
it was good, as good goes  
stay or leave  
i want you not to go  
but you did  
_  
'Jacob?' He heard Sam call faintly. 'How far have you gone?'

'No!' Jacob's head screamed. 'No! I will not go back.' He jumped to his feet in panic and began running again, as if he hadn't been running the past two days. His legs burned, and his paws ached; but he pressed on, knowing he couldn't go back. He had to loose the voices. He ran till the only sound was the light padding of his paws striking the earth. Still, he didn't stop.

_making plans to change the world  
while the world is changing us...  
it was good good love.  
you used to laugh under the covers  
maybe not so often now  
but the way i used to laugh with you  
was loud and hard  
_  
'All the chiefs, all the men in family had to sacrifice something for the good of their tribe. Maybe, this will be my sacrifice.' He told himself. 'If I run far enough, then maybe I can find something else. Something that doesn't hurt.'

He continued to run till he had lost track of the number of times the sun had dipped below the horizon and reappeared on the other side.

He ran until all that remained was the snow under his feet. Turning to the east he continued to run until he couldn't run anymore. He felt the edges of his being ripple, he refused to stop, refused to allow this to happen. But his body had decided, he had run far enough. He changed in mid gallop and landed; face first into the dirt, naked, lost in a forest he didn't know.

_so what to do  
with the rest of today's afternoon, hey  
isn't it strange how we change  
everything we did  
did i do all that i should_

that i could'a done

He finally allowed the tears to come, but not violently, gentle, cleansing tears. He balled his bleeding palms into fists and willed them to heal. He then curled into a ball in the dirt and cried himself into a deep, heavy sleep.

_remember we used to dance  
and everyone wanted to be  
you and me  
i want to be too  
what day is this  
besides the day you left me?  
what day is this  
besides the day you went?  
_

- Thanks for reading! I plan on writing more later! Maybe even tonight! Well, I need to since I haven't gotten to the other main charater yet! Also: The lyrics are from Dave Matthew's Band "Stay or Leave" I thought they were fitting. -


	2. Innocence

Jacob could feel himself being pulled up, the rippling surface of consciousness calling to him like a siren to a lost ship. He didn't want to open his eyes. They felt heavy like they were lined with lead.

Rolling onto his back he realized that the sun was directly above him and was turning the inside of his eyelids red. He groaned and forced them open; if for no other reason to find shade. He sat up, and his head began to pound in his ears, it felt twice as large as it was. He clapped his hands over his ears and willed the headache to leave. The pounding slowly faded along with the agonizing pain. Pulling his knees towards his chest he rested his forehead on his knees. It was at this moment that he remembered he was naked; and not just that, but the siren that had been calling him out of sleep was still singing in the back of his head.

With a rush of adrenaline his energy returned and he looked around quickly for a place to hide. He could smell water, not the same water that had burned his nose days before. No, this water was clean and pure. Jumping up he rushed towards the smell, if nothing else he could jump in if it was deep enough and hide his naked body in the water. The forest began to thin as he got closer to the water, he also noticed the singing was getting louder. Panicked he realized he was running towards it, not away from it.

He quickly crouched behind the closest bush. Peeking over the top he could see the spring of water and hear the small water fall pouring over the dark gray rocks. He opened his mouth, it felt swollen and dry. Like his tongue was too big for his jaw to close. Looking back over the top of the bush, at the water that called him, he saw a pile of white linen at the edge of the water where some larger gray rocks met the spring.

"If I was a river deep, I would surely run from shore to your shore..." The voice sang.

Jacob had been so busy finding a place to hide and then focusing on his dry mouth he hadn't noticed the woman in the spring. Her back was to him and she was bathing under the waterfall; waist deep in the water. She paused a moment in her singing to allow the waterfall to flow over her long black hair and face. She turned ever so slightly towards him, remembering she was bathing Jacob looked away, mildly embarrassed. But he couldn't look away for too long, ignoring the fact that she was naked he returned to watching her. He couldn't help it, it was her singing, the length of her hair, the small of her back, but most of all her scent. He hadn't noticed it before now, but it was intoxicating. He couldn't place it, but it felt familiar, like he knew it from somewhere long ago.

She stepped out from under the running water and wrung out her hair. Jacob saw her expression change ever so slightly, her brow furrowed and concern etched itself on her features. He didn't like that, it put a knot in his stomach. Her eyes opened and met his immediately. He gasped and dropped to the ground trying to keep his body from changing out of instinct. 'Her eyes.' He thought. 'They were so, intense.'

His mind was screaming at him to stay down, stay down till he heard her leave; but he couldn't. He slowly, ever so slowly, sat back up. She had waded to the shore and wrapped the white linen around her body. Her eyes met with his again and she smiled. Jacob's head swam.

Tearing his eyes from hers he began to sweat. 'Pull yourself together!' He clenched his teeth together.'What is wrong with you!?'

"Are you lost?" A voice that made Jacob's stomach leap into his throat asked.

Slowly he raised his eyes and met hers again. His dark eyes with her light blue ones. 'Like ice.' He thought.

"You look tired. Do you need a place to rest?" She smiled at him. This time he saw something that made his heart speed up. She had fangs.

"I... err..." He looked around frantically trying to find something to hide his nakedness. "You... uh... I..." He locked eyes with her again just sitting there.

"Do you want my wrap? Would that make you feel better?" She asked, sincere.

"You have fangs." He blurted out. Gasping he covered his mouth with his large hand. His eyes wide with embarrassment.

She laughed a light, floating laugh. "I do." She felt her slightly inlongated canines with the tip of her tongue. "I am rather surprised to see that you don't." She smiled at him again.

"But... why would I have fangs?" He managed to get out a half-way appropriate sentence.

She laughed again. "You are a wolf, aren't you?"

His mouth hung open. 'How did she know?' He thought.

"But I don't recognize your line's scent. Where are you from?" She crouched behind the bush with him.

"Wa... Washington." He stuttered at her sudden proximity to him.

"Oh... well that's why. I have never met any wolves from over in that area." She continued to smile at him. "Would it help you feel better if we phased? That way you're not the only naked one around?" She stood, her hands behind her back.

"Um, unless you have another covering of some kind, that will work." He attempted a half smile, feeling clumsy.

"Okay. I will be right back then!" She piped and turned around walking behind some trees.

Jacob watched her go and didn't even think to phase himself until his view of her was cut. He closed his eyes forcing his suddenly tired and heavy body to begin the phase.

- That's the end of chapter one. I know, I know... straight to the point. Check back later for more and don't forget to review! Lyrics are from Sun and the Sky by The Violet Burning. -


End file.
